Glutamine
Glutamine (ぐるたみん) is a popular with a nasal voice who sings with much passion and energy. Some of his most famous traits are mumbling where he forgets lyrics, screaming, and adding catchy sequences during instrumentals, such as in his "Panda Hero" cover. His voice displays an energetic variety, with a range of noises, tones and emotion. His singing power and range can be seen in his covers of both "Matryoshka" , and "IMITATION BLACK" , where he also solos three roles; smooth and sexy, loud and energetic, and even shota. However, as shown in his covers like "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" and "Shinkai Shoujo" , he can sing in a very quiet, serious, and even sad tone bordering a whisper. He can also be somewhat silly, for example in the collaboration cover "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" , he was imitating 's role, giving the song a humorous twist. His most popular cover is his "only my railgun" , which has over 7 million views as of May 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on Sepember 07, 2011) # Two-You (Released on November 10, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Chizu no Arika / Watashi no Ikiru Imi (Daisy x Daisy album) (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on May 02, 2012) # (Released on May 19, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on May 01, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) # (Released on September 04, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # (Released on September 18, 2013) # (Released on October 02, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # Matsu Shita Shita Ue Ue ←→ AB (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on December 04, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # (Released on April 02, 2014) # (Released on October 15, 2014) # (Released on December 17, 2014) # (Release on April 03, 2015) }} List of Covered Songs (Romeo and Cinderella) (2009.06.04) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) (2009.11.05) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2010.02.09) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2010.02.28) # "Nisemono Treasure" (2010.03.01) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2010.03.26) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.09) # "Fire◎Flower" (2010.05.07) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.07.01) # "only my railgun" (2010.08.12) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.11.24) # "Smiling" -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "Matryoshka" (2011.02.24) # "Hajimete no Chuu" (The First Kiss) (2011.03.31) (Community only) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) (2011.04.14) # "Shoushuuriki" (2011.04.28) (Community only) # "Okkusenman ga Taosenai" feat. Glutamine and Yuuto (2011.07.17) # "Gu- Gu-" (2011.07.28) (Community only) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2011.07.29) # "Babylon" (2011.08.25) # "Melancholic" (2011.09.15) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.10.28) # "Rinne" (Lynne) -Acoustic Arrange- (2011.11.28) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) feat. Glutamine and Hashiyan (2011.12.03) # "Mr. Music" feat. Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Kony, Glutamine, Amatsuki and Chomaiyo (2011.12.22) # "Panda Hero" (2011.12.26) # "Rin-chan Nau!" feat. Glutamine, eclair, Rishe, Yuuto and mao (2012.01.13) # "Invisible" (2012.04.08) # "glow" (2012.06.02) # "Rimokon" (2012.07.26) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion years and Overnight Story) (2012.10.12) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -✽Halloween Edition✽- feat. Glutamine, Matsushita, Rishe, Shamuon, eclair, Kakichoco, nero and Yuuto (2012.10.31) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2012.12.05) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (2013.03.01) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" -✽MilkyWay Edition✽- feat. Glutamine, Shamuon, Matsushita, nero, Yuuto, eclair, Kakichoco and Rishe (2013.07.07) # "Rebirth" (2013.08.05) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.09.28) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" - ✽X'mas Edition✽- feat. Glutamine, Shamuon, Matsushita, eclair, nero, Kakichoco, Yuuto and Rishe (2013.12.25) # "Hoshiai" (2014.02.28) # "Knife" (Original with ) (2014.03.12) #"Rolling Survivor" (Original with Yuuyu) (2014.03.19) #"EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" - ✽X'mas Edition 2014✽- feat. Glutamine, Kakichoco, luz, eclair, Matsushita, nero, Yuuto and Rishe (2014.12.25) # "Meimou Shounen to Ko Sekai" (Delusion Boy and Small World) (2015.01.29) # "Attakaindakara" (2015.02.04) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.03.03) # "Shinzou Connect" (Heart Connect) feat. Glutamine and Akatin (2015.03.21) # "Fräulein＝Biblioteca" (2015.04.17) # "Kono Fuzaketa Subarashiki Sekai wa, Boku no Tame ni Aru" (This Fucked Up Amazing World Exists For Me) (2015.04.30) # "JOURNEY" (Original with ) (2015.05.22) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) -Non-talk ver.- (2015.06.30) }} Commercially Featured Works |January 24, 2011 |Theme song of the PC game Secret Game CODE:Revise |"glow" |June 02, 2012 |Opening theme of the TV drama Aozora no Tamago }} Discography |track1title = Senbonzakura |track1lyricist = |track1composer = KurousaP |track1arranger = KurousaP |track2title = Tengaku |track2info = (Heaven's Tune) |track2lyricist = YuuyuP |track2composer = YuuyuP |track2arranger = YuuyuP |track3title = Mozaik Role |track3lyricist = DECO*27 |track3composer = DECO*27 |track3arranger = DECO*27 |track4title = Panda Hero |track4lyricist = Hachi |track4composer = Hachi |track4arranger = Hachi |track5title = Migikata no Chou |track5info = (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = NoriP |track5arranger = NoriP |track6title = Ama no Jaku |track6info = (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = 164 |track6arranger = 164 |track7title = Melancholic |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Junky |track7arranger = Junky |track8title = Shinkai Shoujo |track8info = (Deep-Sea Girl) |track8lyricist = YuuyuP |track8composer = YuuyuP |track8arranger = YuuyuP |track9title = Netgame Haijin Sprechchor |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track9arranger = Satsuki ga Tenkomori |track10title = Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni |track10info = (When Crooks Laugh) |track10lyricist = |track10composer = NashimotoP |track10arranger = NashimotoP |track11title = Iroha Uta |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Ginsaku |track11arranger = Ginsaku |track12title = E? Aa, Sou. |track12lyricist = |track12composer = papiyon |track12arranger = papiyon |track13title = BadBye |track13lyricist = koma’n |track13composer = koma’n |track13arranger = koma’n |track14title = Hello, Worker |track14lyricist = |track14composer = KEI |track14arranger = KEI |track15title = Fire◎Flower |track15lyricist = halyosy |track15composer = halyosy |track15arranger = halyosy |track16title = Babylon |track16lyricist = |track16composer = Tohma |track16arranger = Tohma |track17title = Nisemono Treasure |track17lyricist = |track17composer = KusoinakaP |track17arranger = KusoinakaP |track18title = Sora he Drive |track18info = (Bonus track) |track18lyricist = Glutamine |track18composer = Glutamine |track18arranger = KusoinakaP |track19title = Uru Oboe de Utattemita |track19info = (Bonus track) |track19lyricist = Glutamine |track19composer = Glutamine |track19arranger = Glutamine}} |track1title = Invisible |track1lyricist = |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Shotgun・Lovers |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Noboru↑ |track2arranger = |track3title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MikitoP |track3arranger = |track4title = Nisoku Hokou |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = |track5title = Fantasy Star |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Last Note. |track5arranger = |track6title = Rimokon |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Wonderful☆Opportunity |track6arranger = |track7title = Nekomimi Archive |track7lyricist = |track7composer = KusoinakaP |track7arranger = |track8title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track8info = (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = kemu |track8arranger = |track9title = Just Be Friends |track9info = -Diving into the Piano arrange- |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Dixie Flatline |track9arranger = DeadballP |track10title = Bye-bee Baby Sayounara |track10lyricist = |track10composer = saiB |track10arranger = |track11title = G Senjou No Thank You |track11lyricist = DeadballP |track11composer = DeadballP |track11arranger = |track12title = Setsuna Trip |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Last Note. |track12arranger = |track13title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track13lyricist = Nem |track13composer = Nem |track13arranger = |track14title = Over Technology |track14lyricist = |track14composer = YM |track14arranger = |track15title = Romeo and Cinderella |track15info = -Sharp Rock arrange- |track15lyricist = |track15composer = doriko |track15arranger = |track16title = Rebirth |track16lyricist = |track16composer = 164 |track16arranger = |track17title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track17info = (Here, Happiness is Peace Committee.) (Bonus track) |track17lyricist = Torihitsuji |track17composer = |track17arranger = |track18title = Gensou Uragiri Love Dictator |track18info = (Bonus track) |track18lyricist = Glutamine |track18composer = Glutamine |track18arranger = }} |track1title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track1lyricist = |track1composer = Rerulili |track1arranger = |track2title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Neru |track2arranger = |track3title = Rolling Survivor |track3info = |track3lyricist = Yuuyu |track3composer = Yuuyu |track3arranger = |track4title = Houkago Stride |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Last Note. |track4arranger = |track5title = Kyounetsu no Bang! |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = MikitoP |track6title = Knife |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = PowerchordP |track6arranger = |track7title = Reiwai Terrorism |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Zips |track7arranger = |track8title = Lost One no Goukoku |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Neru |track8arranger = |track9title = Tatoeba, Ima Koko ni Okareta Hana ni |track9lyricist = |track9composer = 164 |track9arranger = |track10title = Hoshiai |track10lyricist = , Kashitaro Ito |track10composer = Lefty MonsterP |track10arranger = |track11title = Shijou Saikyou Ultimate Festa |track11lyricist = Glutamine |track11composer = Glutamine |track11arranger = |track12title = Dive to the Moon |track12lyricist = |track12composer = DevilishP |track12arranger = |track13title = Ren'ai Yuusha |track13lyricist = |track13composer = Last Note. |track13arranger = |track14title = Calc. |track14lyricist = |track14composer = JimmyThumbP |track14arranger = |track15title = TIME UP |track15lyricist = Glutamine |track15composer = Glutamine |track15arranger = |track16title = Senbonzakura |track16info = -「Ta」 arrange ver.- |track16lyricist = |track16composer = KurousaP |track16arranger = Osamuraisan |track17title = Gigantic O.T.N |track17info = -Uru oboe de Utattemita- (Bonus track) |track17lyricist = Reol |track17composer = |track17arranger = |track18title = Nisemono Treasure |track18info = -1st solo LIVE 2013 ~ LIVE-G ~ ver.-(Bonus track) |track18lyricist = |track18composer = KusoinakaP |track18arranger = }} Regular ver. = |track1title = Sensation・Signal |track1info = |track1lyricist = Glutamine, Yuuyu |track1composer = Yuuyu |track1arranger = |track2title = Shousan Saizensen |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Zettai Proclamation!! |track3info = |track3lyricist = Glutamine |track3composer = Glutamine |track3arranger = |track4title = Streaming Heart |track4info = |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = }} |-| Limited Edition A = |track1title = Sensation・Signal |track1info = |track1lyricist = Glutamine, Yuuyu |track1composer = Yuuyu |track1arranger = |track2title = Shousan Saizensen |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Zettai Proclamation!! |track3info = |track3lyricist = Glutamine |track3composer = Glutamine |track3arranger = |track4title = Sensation・Signal |track4info = (Original ver.) |track4lyricist = Glutamine, Yuuyu |track4composer = Yuuyu |track4arranger = }} |-| Limited Edition B = |track1title = Sensation・Signal |track1info = |track1lyricist = Glutamine, Yuuyu |track1composer = Yuuyu |track1arranger = |track2title = Shousan Saizensen |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Zettai Proclamation!! |track3info = |track3lyricist = Glutamine |track3composer = Glutamine |track3arranger = |track4title = Plus Boy |track4info = |track4lyricist = Reol |track4composer = GigaP |track4arranger = GigaP}} First Press Limited Edition = |track1title = Senbonzakura |track1info = |track1lyricist = KurousaP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = G-senyou no Senkyu |track2lyricist = digipool |track2composer = digipool |track2arranger = |track3title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track3info = |track3lyricist = rerulili |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Kyounetsu no BANG! |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Shotgun・Lovers |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Zettai Proclamation!! |track6lyricist = Glutamine |track6composer = Glutamine |track6arranger = |track7title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track7info = |track7lyricist = MikitoP |track7composer = MikitoP |track7arranger = |track8title = Sensation・Signal |track8lyricist = Glutamine, Yuuyu |track8composer = Yuuyu |track8arranger = |track9title = Shinkai Shoujo |track9info = |track9lyricist = Yuuyu |track9composer = Yuuyu |track9arranger = |track10title = Fantasy Star |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Babylon |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Touma |track11arranger = |track12title = Rolling Survivor |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Yuuyu |track12arranger = |track13title = Tengaku |track13info = |track13lyricist = Yuuyu |track13composer = Yuuyu |track13arranger = |track14title = Ten no Yowa |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = TIME UP |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Glutamine |track15arranger = |track16title = Double Lariat |track17title = Adventurer}} |-| Normal Edition = |track1title = Senbonzakura |track1info = |track1lyricist = KurousaP |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = G-senyou no Senkyu |track2lyricist = digipool |track2composer = digipool |track2arranger = |track3title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track3info = |track3lyricist = rerulili |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Kyounetsu no BANG! |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Shotgun・Lovers |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Zettai Proclamation!! |track6lyricist = Glutamine |track6composer = Glutamine |track6arranger = |track7title = Yī Èr Fanclub |track7info = |track7lyricist = MikitoP |track7composer = MikitoP |track7arranger = |track8title = Sensation・Signal |track8lyricist = Glutamine, Yuuyu |track8composer = Yuuyu |track8arranger = |track9title = Shinkai Shoujo |track9info = |track9lyricist = Yuuyu |track9composer = Yuuyu |track9arranger = |track10title = Fantasy Star |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Babylon |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Touma |track11arranger = |track12title = Rolling Survivor |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = Yuuyu |track12arranger = |track13title = Tengaku |track13info = |track13lyricist = Yuuyu |track13composer = Yuuyu |track13arranger = |track14title = Ten no Yowa |track14lyricist = |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = TIME UP |track15lyricist = |track15composer = Glutamine |track15arranger = }} Limited Edition A = |track1title = JOURNEY |track1info = |track1lyricist = Glutamine, |track1composer = Glutamine, |track1arranger = |track2title = TEAM |track2info = |track2lyricist = Glutamine |track2composer = Glutamine |track2arranger = |track3title = Shichitenbattou, Soshite Chuuya |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = JOURNEY |track4info = (instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = TEAM |track5info = (instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |-| Limited Edition B = |track1title = JOURNEY |track1info = |track1lyricist = Glutamine, |track1composer = Glutamine, |track1arranger = |track2title = TEAM |track2info = |track2lyricist = Glutamine |track2composer = Glutamine |track2arranger = |track3title = Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan |track3info = |track3lyricist = Orangestar |track3composer = Orangestar |track3arranger = |track4title = JOURNEY |track4info = (instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = TEAM |track5info = (instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = }} |-| Regular ver. = |track1title = JOURNEY |track1info = |track1lyricist = Glutamine, |track1composer = Glutamine, |track1arranger = |track2title = TEAM |track2info = |track2lyricist = Glutamine |track2composer = Glutamine |track2arranger = |track3title = JOURNEY |track3info = (instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = TEAM |track4info = (instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} Gallery |header-bg1.png|Glutamine's official website header |header-bg2.png|Glutamine's official website header |Glutamineofficial.png|The full picture for glutamine's first album |T guru.png|Glutamine as seen in the the |Glutamin ta.png|Glutamine's official website header |Glutamine projectBDK.png|Glutamine as seen in his project BDK on |Glutamine TWhead.png|Glutamine as seen in his twitter banner }} Trivia * He resides in Tokyo.His Nico Nico Douga user page * He doesn't like tomatoes. * He wants to be a Pokémon Master, and his favourite Pokémon version is Pokémon Platinum. * He plays futsal and the piano. * He claims, that he was born on .Glutamine's website profile * He is the first utaite to receive a gold certification (selling 100,000 copies) on an album, Gu ~ Sonna Fuinki de Utattemita ~.Natalie's article about Glutamine's gold certification External Links * Website * Blog * Twitter * mixi community * Facebook page * Personal Facebook